


drunk and disorderly

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry catches a police dispatch about a drunk Captain Cold, but once he gets there he finds out the man isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk and disorderly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"Well, this is... something."  
  
The police dispatch had mentioned a drunk Captain Cold loitering around the temporary ice rink Central City had recently installed, and since it was already past the end of his shift Barry had decided to be magnanimous and haul Len's ass off the streets himself on the way home, before the man could do something stupid and actually get arrested. What the dispatch didn't mention, though, was that the Rogue wasn't alone.  
  
On the sidewalk, propped against a wall and still holding a bottle in his hand despite being possibly passed out, was Leonard Snart. But on the ice rink, also clearly completely drunk, was Lisa Snart.  
  
Barry watched with a degree of morbid fascination the former professional skater do her best just to stay on her feet, sway left and right and then somehow manage a pirouette. He almost clapped at that, but was distracted by a pained groan coming from Len's general direction, and then as soon as he turned his head he heard a thud and some really creative cursing coming from Lisa.  
  
In an instant the Flash was in front of Golden Glider, sprawled on the ice and looking extremely offended that gravity had done its job.  
  
"I'm going to... ugh, I'm going to _murder_ this ice rink."  
  
Extending an hand, Barry tried to sound as sympathetic as possible as he spoke "You won't do that by sitting on it."  
  
"Just watch me!" she spit out, looking up. Then, finally noticing the Flash being there, her expression immediately morphed into one of devious happiness "Or we could make out."  
  
The non sequitur floored Barry, who considered just making a run for it and leaving the siblings to fend for themselves. But he couldn't call himself a hero and leave someone in need passed out on the street, so, making sure not to slip on the ice, he grabbed Lisa and carried her on the sidewalk before she could blink.  
  
Finding herself on more solid ground, the Golden Glider pouted.  
  
"Is that a no? I'll let you know you're missing out on..." she closed her eyes and groaned "Okay, fine, maybe next time. Now take me home so I can sleep this off."  
  
Barry let out a laugh and made sure to have a good hold on Lisa before sprinting off.


End file.
